Courage the Dog (Spyro the Dragon)
My video game spoof of the Spyro the Dragon series. Cast of Characters *Spyro the Dragon - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Sparx - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Astor - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Lindar - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Nestor - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Delbin - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Tomas - Francis (Oliver and Company) *Argus - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Devlin - Balto *Andor - Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *Zeke - Ace (Krypto the Superdog) *Cosmos - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Jed - Bolt (Disney) *Gnasty Gnorc - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Gnorcs - Skeletons and Ghosts (The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge) *Toasty - Scarecrow (Batman: The Brave and the Bold)/Boingo (Hoodwinked) *Dr. Shemp - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Blowhard - ??? *Metalhead - ??? *Jacques - ??? *Elora - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Professor - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Hunter the Cheetah - Alex (Madagascar) *Money Bags - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Zoe - Crysta (Ferngully) *Ooga - ??? *Mr. Bones - ??? *Ripto - Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Crush - Oscar (Ice Age) *Gulp - Zeke (Ice Age) *Riptocs - Various Villain Cats *Bianca - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Shelia - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Sgt. James Byrd - Valiant (Disney's Valiant) *Bentley - Baloo (The Jungle Book 1967) *Bartholomew - Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin) *Agent 9 - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *The Sorceress - Mirage (Aladdin: The Series) *Rhynocs - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Buzz - ??? *Spike - ??? *Scorch - ??? *Ember - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Blink - Louie (Ducktales 2017) *Flame - ??? *Mrs. Shoutfire - ??? *Red - Steele (Balto) *Ineptune - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Cyril - ??? *Terrador - ??? *Ignitus - ??? *Volteer - ??? *Cynder - *Mason - ??? *Evil Cynder - ??? *Gaul - ??? *Apes - ??? *Malefor - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) Cast Gallery Courage.a.jpg|Courage as Spyro Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Sparx Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Astor Clipdodger4.gif|Dodger as Lindar Pongo romo.png|Pongo as Nestor Charlie b barkin all dogs go to heaven.png|Charlie Barkin as Delbin Francis in Oliver and Company.jpg|Francis as Tomas Trustypic.png|Trusty as Argus Balto-0.jpg|Balto as Devlin Krypto 0016.png|Krypto as Andor Ace Bathound in Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Ace as Zeke Max dog.png|Max as Cosmos Bolt-0.jpg|Bolt as Jed Oogie Boogie.png|Oogie Boogie as Gnasty Gnorc NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Elora Ludwig Von Drake.png|Ludwig Von Drake as Professor Alex.jpg|Alex as Hunter the Cheetah Downloaddaffyducklooneytunes.png|Daffy Duck as Money Bags Crysta As Moana.jpeg|Crysta as Zoe Katz.jpg|Katz as Ripto Oscar (Ice Age).jpg|Oscar as Crush Zeke.jpg|Zeke as Gulp Gia the Jaguar.png|Gia as Bianca Fuli-smirk.png|Fuli as Sheila Valiant.png|Valiant as Sgt. James Byrd Diamond baloo.png|Baloo as Bentley Kit-cloudkicker-talespin-2.06.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Bartholomew Bunga-image.png|Bunga as Agent 9 Mirage2.jpg|Mirage as The Sorceress Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-9009-1-.jpg|Rhino Guards as Rhynocs Gidget dog.png|Gidget as Ember Louie in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Louie as Blink Steele 8.JPG|Steele as Red Morgana.jpg|Morgana as Ineptune Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Malefor Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies Category:Legend of Spyro spoofs Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Alex and Gia